


Petals

by GazingNebula



Series: Get tissues. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, i did this in a thrift store, i'm sorry for spelling mistakes, im sorry again, it took me like an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazingNebula/pseuds/GazingNebula
Summary: Maybe if I confessed, it wouldn't have been like this.Find the more aesthetic version at wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/234594373-petals
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Get tissues. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Petals

Hinata sat on the floor, face in the cold porcelain bowl. Petals came out of his mouth, choking him. He was alone in the house, and he didn't know what was going on.

He abruptly stood back up, wiping the mixure saliva and blood off his mouth. He stared confused, at the mess underneath him.

"Did I swallow a flower today?" Hinata said, visibly shaking. The air around him felt cold, what was going on with him? He knew he didn't eat any flowers whatsoever, so what was this?

He quickly went to his room and opened his laptop, typing in "Why are petals coming out of my mouth" He scrolled down the article until he found his answer.

"Hanahaki disease is the consequence of unrequited love, the victim will throw up petal until said victim dies from choking. The petals can be surgically removed, but the victim will lose all memory of the person they like. Another way to "cure" the disease is by having their love requited."

Hinata was shocked. Unrequited love? On who?! He was confused until the vision of black hair filled his mind. Those deep blue eyes that he could get lost in. The memory was beautiful, but painful.

He knew Kageyama didn't like him that way, so what was the point of doing the second option. But he didn't want to forget Kageyama either. He was so conflicted, the consequences of both option flooded his mind. His head started to hurt. Why did this have to happen to him?

____  
Three months passed quickly, too quickly for Hinata's liking. He thought this would pass, he had the slightest bit of hope that maybe this would go away in a few weeks, he thought he was in a bad dream.

People quickly caught on, he was sluggish during practice. Suga had told him he could sit out if he wanted, but he told him he would be alright. But he knew he was lying, deep inside he knew that he would die at the hold of this disease.

It made him sad. He has so much ahead of him, he still had his sister to take care of, he still had Kageyama to play with. What would happen when he was gone? Would they be sad, would they be relieved that he, the annoying person he was, was gone?

He was scared, he was scared to dying. Especially alone, because of a stupid crush on his teammate.

He knew he was alone, he would never gain Kageyama's heart.  
______

Another round of months passed. His time was running out, but somehow people still didn't know about this disease.

By now he was no longer coughing up petals, he was coughing up full flowers. The yellow carnations were covered purely in blood. He knew he was at the last stage. His life would end here.

He had so many things to tell Kageyama, how much he loved him, how much he wanted him to hold his hand.

Now he had all these thoughts pooled in his head, but he couldn't say anything because now he would die here, on the bathroom floor.

He coughed, and coughed until he could no longer breathe. This was it, he's going to die.

He took his last breath, breathing was so hard at this point .He wouldn't even call it a breath, mostly a wheeze. He wrapped his hands around his neck, almost screaming at the pain he was experiencing. His eyes widened, he body suddenly became limp. 

His head hit the tiles with a thud. His sister rushed in to help only to find her brother dead. She screamed with such force that her grandmother woke up. She was going to start scolding him until she saw the lifeless body of the every so great, Hinata Shoyo.  


Hinata had fallen in love too soon, too early for him to save himself. 

"Kageyama" Was all that Hinata could muster in his head before he had died. 

______

Suga stared at the casket. The casket that held his dead teammate. The teammate he considered his child. The guilt rushed upon him, he should have seen sooner. He should have asked him. But now. It's too late.  
______

Kageyama widened his eyes. He looked at the petals. He had suffered the same faith.

The same faith of someone who had died. Someone who had died thinking that Kageyama didn't love him.

That person's was named Hinata Shoyo.

-end


End file.
